Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and for example, to a display apparatus that enables a quick channel change and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In general, a digital display apparatus, such as a digital television (TV) or an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), may provide a high-definition and high-quality moving image in comparison with an analog method. However, the digital display apparatus receives and displays a moving image that is compressed according to a digital image compression technique such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) 2 and thus takes a larger amount of time to change a channel into a requested channel according to a channel change command of a user in comparison with an analog display apparatus.
In detail, the moving image that is compressed according to the digital image compression technique includes a plurality of Group Of Pictures (GOPs) each including an Intra (I) picture, a Predictive (P) picture, and a Bidirectionally predictive (B) picture. Also, the digital display apparatus performs buffering with respect to each of the GOPs. If the channel change command is input from the user, the digital display apparatus enters into a standby state where a time for channel tuning, an I picture seek time for seeking an I picture of a channel corresponding to the input channel change command, a buffering time, and a time for DP delay are taken until a changed channel is displayed. This standby state is referred to as a mute state.
Here, since the user has no choice but to view a black screen during the mute state where the channel change is performed, a channel change time felt by the user is long. Therefore, there is a need for a solution to reduce channel change time felt by the user according to a channel change command, e.g., time when the mute state exists.